Demolition Derby
Demolition Derby is the tenth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 10, 2000. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by Theresa Rebeck. Synopsis An explosion in a building about to be demolished leaves men trapped inside, forcing the firefighters to make terrible choices; Fred's drinking problem escalates; Doc cancels his date with Brenda. Full Summary While rigging explosives to raze an eight-story building, members of a 21-man demolition team are trapped inside when one of the volatile nitroglycerin blasting caps accidentally detonates, causing several floors of concrete slabs to collapse. Responding to the emergency call, police officers Yokas, Bosco, Sully and Davis control the crowd of spectators. Paramedics Kim, Bobby, Doc and Carlos, along with Doherty and other firefighters, enter the building to find the missing workers. As Doherty radios that gas is leaking and at least three support columns are off their piers, another explosion occurs. Eventually, only two workers remain missing and trapped. With the steel beams of the structure groaning from metal fatigue, the Chief orders all personnel to vacate the unstable edifice. Bobby and Kim hear the plaintive calls of the two men, Frank Hagedorn and his young brother-in-law, Jack , both pinned under a four-ton slab of concrete. When it becomes clear that Jack will be crushed after the slab is lifted, he asks to make a video recording for the daughter he has never communicated with. Bosco and Yokas make a deal with an aggressive TV news reporter to use her camera in return for exclusive rights to air the tape. As Doherty begins inflating air bags to raise the concrete, the weight shifts, and now it is Frank (not Jack) who will die. Frank's wife and child view his emotional farewell on videotape. Meanwhile, Fred Yokas' drinking escalates. Doc cancels his date with Brenda because he says she looks like his dead wife, but Carlos sees no resemblance. Davis seeks reassurance from Sully that the veteran officer will not date Davis' mother, Maggie. Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * PJ Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales Guest Starring * Jerome Preston Bates as OEM * Reathel Bean as Priest * Terry Beaver as Unknown Character (credited as Terry L. Beaver) * Jesse Doran as FDNY Captain * Matt Eyde as Steve Angrist * Tom Hewitt as Maitre d' * Courtney Jines as Lisa Hagonon * Marc Damon Johnson as Nelson * Neal Jones as Brian * Derek Kelly as D.K. * Kes Kwansa as Vendor (credited as Kes Kwansa Amissah) * Toni Lewis as Ryna Phillips * Kathleen McNenny as Maureen Hagedorn * Hazel Medina as Woman (credited as Hazel J. Medina) * Adam Mucci as Mitchell * James Rebhorn as Captain Elchisak * Steve Ryan as Demolition Team Leader Phil * J.K. Simmons as Frank Hagonon * David Vadim as Jack * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Jeff Wilson * Jade Yorker as Malcolm Lewis Trivia/Facts None Music None Gallery Demolition Derby.jpg Quotes : Yokas: Bos, you know what? When somebody has a camera in your face, that is the time to not be a jerk. ---- : Sully Malcolm after Davis has to chase him for several blocks: Little son of a bitch thinks he’s Carl Lewis. ---- : Reporter: You have your job to do and I have mine. : Bosco: Well, guess what? Today my job wins. ---- : Carlos: He's not gonna make it. We should cut our losses. There's guys in there that need us. : Doc: Kid, I'm elbow deep in this guy's chest. When it's time to call it quits, I'll tell you. ---- : Carlos Doc when he cancels his date: You cancelled because you think she looks like your dead wife. You want my opinion? My opinion is you need help. Category:Episodes Category:Season One